


The Importance of Being Human

by Evilkitten3



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Citrusy, F/M, but there's sex, not extremely graphic, so... proceed with caution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:06:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7114714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilkitten3/pseuds/Evilkitten3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses him and he thinks that maybe he can remember how to be human again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Importance of Being Human

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So I was listening to 'Angel of Darkness', and I started thinking about Saika and then I thought about Izaya and Mikage. Apparently. Look, I'm not saying it makes sense. Anyway, I did say I'd write an Izaya/Mikage one-shot, and this is it. To be honest, I won't post this until Mikage has her own character tag, but if you're reading this, then that's already happened. Enjoy! Oh, and this is also my first lemon. I hope it's not too bad…
> 
> AN 2.0: I've finally gotten my shit together and I'm back to working on my DRRR!! fanfics. While I do, I'll post these two stories to keep y'all occupied 'til then. ^_^

He's not sure why she's in his office or why they're arguing or what the argument's about or how it started, but somehow it turns to warm lips pressed against warm lips and hands touching distantly familiar places. It's all fun and games until you do something stupid – like fall in love.  
It's not love, though, not really – there's too much anger and too much behind them; too much blame and simultaneous self-loathing coupled with the fact that neither really knows what emotion is directed towards who – but it's still an uncomfortable tugging sensation in his chest.  
His legs wrap around her waist, and she grinds herself against him, both of them moaning, gasping, kissing furiously before resurfacing for air. It's hilariously backwards, of course, because she's always been stronger than him and he's surprisingly feminine for a guy. How ironic, he thinks, that he mocks Shizu-chan so much when all he's doing right now is acting on sheer instinct.  
She pins him to the bed, glaring down at him, and the anger on her face gets him harder than he's ever been before in his life. Somehow, they manage to wriggle out of their clothing, and his head is between her legs before he's got the chance to blink – tongue out, delving into her, and god he's good at this. She moans, holds him there, bends him to her will because she's stronger than him and always has been and the rush of power and adrenaline and hormones is incredible and oh god yes there! She's touching him too, fingers skimming lightly around the inside of his thighs, barely brushing him in the place he most needs her to touch.  
Her fingers press into his entrance as his tongue presses into hers, and he thinks in the back of his mind that it might have been easier for them if they could switch their genders, but they're creative enough for it not to matter. Suddenly, she pulls back, forcing him back onto his back, and she slides down onto him with a groan, forcing her fingers back into him as she goes.  
He cries out, bucking up into her, wondering how the hell he let this happen because he's never let anyone dominate him before, sexually or otherwise, but somehow he doesn't mind when it's her. Their lips press together again, with teeth and tongues and all-out warfare. It's rough and it's wild and it's perfect and she's squeezing him in just the right way.  
They come together, and it's over as soon as it began. She pulls off and collapses on top of him, pressing her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat and make sure she hasn't accidentally killed him. He chuckles lightly once he's managed to regain his breath.  
"We forgot to use protection," he murmurs. She closes her eyes and breathes in his scent. It's impossible to describe, mixed with the smells of sweat and sex, but it's undoubtedly his, and she wonders how Heiwajima can call this scent disgusting.  
"Good," she replies, pulling up the blankets around them, because like hell she's walking home this late at night. "I hope I get pregnant." She yawns, feeling sleepiness wash over her. "That way, you'll have to stay with me." He doesn't respond, either because he's asleep or he's genuinely contemplating the possibility.  
It doesn't matter at the moment, though. Right now, it's just him and her, her and him, and the possibility of finally leaving the past behind them after all this time.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: So… how'd I do? I think I'm going to contact whoever runs the character tags on FF, because it's pretty stupid that the alternates – who are literally just the same characters in different clothes – have tags and not characters like Mikage. I mean, Vorona, Slon, Aoba, Akabayashi, and Yodogiri had tags before they showed up in the anime. Why not other characters? I'd like to see Mikage, Manami, Kine, Mikiya, Dōgen, Drakon, Lingerin, Igor, Non, Eijirō, Eichirō, Nakura, Saika, Siri, Kaztano, Yuigadokusonmaru, and everyone's relatives (Kyōko, Shirō, Kichirō, Namiko, Natsu, Torakichi, Hiromi, Shunji, Sōji, Sōji's brother, Mikado's dad, Sayaka, Anri's dad, and Kadota's dad) as well, you know? I mean, if people who don't actually exist in canon get tags, why not characters that actually do? For that matter, what about the alternates that aren't Shizuo/Izaya alternates? Kadota, Anri, Kida, and Mikado all have at least one, right? And what about Aoba's gang? We know at least two of them have names – Gin and 'Neko'. Oh yeah, and that one guy who showed up in the first novel along with Kadota's gang! I think his name started with 'shi'. Where are Earthworm and Shijima? Where's Namie and Seiji's crazy uncle? Where's Kujiragi? Where's the bakery lady? How come Rio has a character tag but Ryō doesn't? How come we can write about Horada but not Higa? Why don't Kanra and Chrome have tags yet? The fact that they haven't shown up in the novels doesn't mean they don't exist because we know they do because Izaya knows them. What about all the characters from SH? Where are Kuon and Himeka and Yahiko? Where are Yoshimune and Chiaki? Come on, guys, there are more characters that need love!
> 
> Also, why can you write for Durarara!! and Baccano!, but not for Vamp!, Etsusa Bridge, or Hariyama-san? Light novels need love! I wanna write about Ferret and Relic and Mihail and Hilda and… Come on, guys, there's such a huge world of Narita-sensei's that we haven't even begun to explore!
> 
> Sorry for the long rant, and I hope you enjoyed my shitty attempt at porn!


End file.
